Marriage Life Is Not as Easy as You Thought
by moonlite444
Summary: YUNJAE GENDER SWITCH ONESHOT. A story about Yunjae's marriage life after being separated for three years. Warning: Jaejoong as female, sexual content


**Title**: Marriage Life Is Not as Easy as You Thought

**Genre**: Romance

**Pairing**: Yunjae

**Author**: moonlite

**Rating**: NC-21

**Length**: one-shot

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yunjae. They belong to God.

**Warning**: gender switch, sexual content

**Characters**: Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong

**Summary**:

Yunjae has been dating for seven years since they were in high school. They attended the same university and after graduated, Yunho was accepted as an international journalist and his job made him must travel around the world for three years.

Before Yunho must go for his job, Yunjae held their small wedding with their family. After that, he must take his flight for his job.

For three years Yunjae never met. They only communicated by phone or email. Because Yunho was very busy, they could not do it often. He sent money for his wife in Korea every month from his salary.

* * *

Jaejoong is now waiting in the airport. She is waiting for her husband's departure. It has been three years since their last meeting. How is he now? Was he changed a lot these three years? She is very nervous.

"Jaejoongie?" A man is tapping Jaejoong's shoulder.

Jaejoong is startled. She turns around and finds a man whom she is waiting for, her husband, Jung Yunho. "Yunnie?" She is speechless. She does not know what to say. Oh, how much she is missing the man in front of her.

Yunho takes his wife into his embrace. He also really misses this woman that he loves. He misses this small figure and this sweet vanilla scent. "I miss you so much, Boo!"

Jaejoong hugs her husband back. "I miss you, too." She sneaks her head on her husband's broad chest.

After a few minutes hugging, Yunho releases the hug. They are still in the airport anyway. "How are you, Boo? Were you alright when I was gone?" He is staring at his wife from head to toes. His wife looks much more beautiful than the last time.

Jaejoong can't hold her tears. "I'm fine." She nods. She does not want to make her husband worrying so much. She cups her husband's face. "How about you? Were you alright?"

Yunho holds Jaejoong's hands on his cheeks. They are so soft. "I'm also fine, Boo."

Jaejoong drives the car and Yunho sits on the passenger seat beside her. She bought the car by the money that Yunho gave to her every month. She also bought a house for them to live. Now they are heading to their house.

The atmosphere in the car is very awkward. None of them starts the conversation. Jaejoong feels awkward with the man beside him. It has been a long time they did not meet. Is he still the same man that she loves?

Yunho is still tired from the flight. He leans his head on the car seat. "How are our parents? Are they fine?" He breaks the silence.

"Eh?" Jaejoong did not expect Yunho would talk. "Oh, they are fine. They are waiting for you in our house. They are preparing the party to welcome you home."

"Oh~" Yunho responses. "I also miss them."

"Of course. They miss you too so much." Jaejoong smiles a little.

After that, they do not talk anymore until they arrive at their house.

"Here it is, our house." Jaejoong parks the car in front of their house.

"Wow! It looks bigger than on the picture you sent to me." Yunho comments.

"Yunho! My son!" Mrs. Jung is running toward her son. "Thanks God! You look fine." She is checking her son's body. "How was your life there?"

"Let him take a breath first!" Mr. Jung comes out from the house with Mr. and Mrs. Kim behind. He approaches his son. "How are you my boy?"

"Appa, Umma, I'm fine." Yunho hugs his parents.

Jaejoong smiles seeing the scene between her husband and her parents in law. She also misses this moment.

"Let's get inside!" Mr. Kim interrupts the moment. "Yunho must be very hungry now."

Yunjae and their parents have dinner together. Yunho tells his family the stories when he travelled around the world. He looks very enthusiastic when he is telling his experiences. The parents also seem so excited to listen to his stories.

Jaejoong is staring at his husband. He is still a man with full of enthusiasm, full of energy. That is one of the points that made her fell in love with that man. But, she does not know why there is still something that makes her afraid. She feels insecure with their relationship now. Does she not love him anymore? Or maybe she is afraid that Yunho does not love her anymore. It has been a long time. Peoples' feeling can change.

The parents have already left. Jaejoong now is going to clean the living room after the party.

"Just clean it tomorrow!" Yunho pulls Jaejoong's body and traps her between his body and the wall.

Jaejoong is startled. She widens her eyes. "What are you doing?"

Yunho does not answer. He sniffs Jaejoong's neck and shoulders. "I miss this scent."

Jaejoong feels tickled. "Yunnie, stop! It's ticklish." She tries to push her husband away. She does not dare to look at her husband.

Yunho does not budge at all. He is now trailing wet kisses on Jaejoong's neck. "I want to eat you up."

Jaejoong feels her body so weak because of Yunho's treatment. She wants to reject, but she can't.

Does not feel any struggle from his wife, Yunho carries his wife to their bedroom. He lays his wife on the bed and crawls on top of her. He kisses his wife forcefully.

"Hmmppphh!" Jaejoong shuts her mouth tight when Yunho is going to insert his tongue in.

Yunho's hands are working too. He squeezes Jaejoong's breasts from outside her dress.

Jaejoong feels that this will go further than this. It is normal. They are married anyway. But, she feels afraid. She does not know why she is afraid. She is not ready. Tears escape from her eyes. She pushes her husband with all her strength.

Yunho feels annoyed because Jaejoong is pushing him. He is staring at his wife angrily. "Why do you reject me?"

Jaejoong is crying. She does not answer. Her body is trembling. She knows that she is at fault. She is not supposed to reject his husband. That man has fully right to touch her.

Yunho takes a deep breath to calm himself, but it seems that it is not working. He is very angry. "Were you cheating on me when I was away?"

Jaejoong is shocked hearing those words from Yunho's mouth. "I wasn't."

"So, why do you reject me?" Yunho wants an explanation.

Jaejoong does not know what to answer. She cries louder.

"Silence from a woman means yes." Yunho becomes angrier.

Jaejoong shakes her head. She can't accept to be accused by her husband.

"I never touched you before. So, you are supposed to be a virgin." Yunho lifts Jaejoong's skirt and pulls her panties down. "Let's prove it!"

"No! Don't do that!" Jaejoong is kicking the air.

Yunho unzips his pants by his left hand, while his right hand is pinning Jaejoong's wrists. He takes his cock out. Without any warning, he pushes it into Jaejoong's cunt in one push.

"Aaaarrghhh! It's hurt." Jaejoong is screaming.

Yunho ignores Jaejoong's rejection. He pulls his thingy out and then pushes it again a few times until he feels warm liquid is flowing from Jaejoong's cunt. It is blood. He feels relieved that his wife was a virgin. He looks at his wife who looks miserable. He feels guilty for accusing her. He has hurt her. He pulls his cock out. "I'm sorry for accusing you."

Jaejoong is so angry. She is hurt. He throws things to Yunho's direction, pillows, bolsters, clock, and bedside lamp. "Now you know that I never cheated on you. Maybe it was you who cheated behind me. You could sleep with any woman you wanted."

"Boo, don't throw things! It's dangerous." Yunho covers his head by a pillow that Jaejoong threw before. "I swear I never cheated. If I wanted I could do it anytime, but I didn't."

"Get out of here! I hate you!" Jaejoong keeps throwing things brutally.

It is not a good idea to confront Jaejoong right now. So, Yunho gets out of their room.

"Don't go back here! I hate you!" Jaejoong keeps shouting.

Yunho never knew that Jaejoong could be that angry. Jaejoong he knew was a sweet girl. Did she change a lot or she never show it to him all these time? He needs time and space to think clearly. So, he leaves their house.

Jaejoong is crying alone on the bed. She feels hurt. She never thought that Yunho would do that to her. Although Yunho is a very dominant person, he never treated her harshly before. She knows that she was at fault and she regrets it. But, Yunho was going too far by forcing her like that.

Yunho does not know where to go. It is impossible to go to his parents' house. He is so sure that his parents will scold him for what he was doing to Jaejoong. He decides to go for drinks in a night club. He rides a taxi, because Jaejoong is holding their car key.

Yunho arrives at a very famous club in Seoul. It has been a long time he did not visit places in Korea. He goes directly to the bar and orders drinks. He wants to be drunk tonight.

"Hi!" A woman is approaching Yunho. "May I sit here?"

Yunho does not look at that woman. He understands that woman's intention. "Yeah, you may sit there."

"Are you alone?" The woman asks. She orders drinks too.

"Yeah." Yunho answers, still does not look at the woman.

"It seems that you are having a problem." The woman says.

"Not your business." Yunho answers coldly.

"Aww~ You're so cold." The woman protests. "But I like it."

"Sorry, I'm married." Yunho shows his wedding ring to that woman.

"So? It doesn't matter for me." The woman sips her drinks. "I'm not looking for a serious relationship anyway."

"So, are you looking for one night stand?" Yunho starts interested. He thinks it is not bad to try. Jaejoong accused him for cheating. Why do not make it real?

"Something like that." The woman answers.

"Ok. Let's find a hotel room." Yunho takes that woman out from the club and goes to search for a hotel.

Yunho has booked a hotel room. He takes that woman he just met to that hotel room. He really needs to release because he was not finished yet with Jaejoong. He throws that woman onto the bed and crawls on top of her. When he is going to kiss that woman, suddenly Jaejoong's face is flashing in his mind.

"Why do you stop?" The woman is disappointed.

"Sorry, I made mistake." Yunho apologizes. He is so frustrated now. He should not do this. After waiting for three years, he should not destroy his marriage with Jaejoong.

"What's wrong?" The woman gets and sits beside Yunho.

"I shouldn't do this. I can't betray my wife." Yunho covers his face by his palms.

"Are you two fighting?" That woman asks.

Yunho nods. "It was my fault. I forced her. I hurt her."

The woman pats Yunho's back. "Maybe it wasn't fully your fault. She was not supposed to reject you, right? It's her duty anyway."

"It was her first time. I should be gentle to her. I must considerate." Yunho tells his problem.

"Aww~ So, tonight is supposed to be your first night." The woman comments. "You better go back to her. I don't want to ruin someone's first night."

"Sorry." Yunho apologizes.

"It's okay." That woman smiles. "It's good that you regret your fault before everything is getting worse." She gets up. "Okay. I must leave. I'm going to find another man, a free man. Good luck!"

After that woman left, Yunho is taking a shower. He must make his head cold, so that he can think clearly,

Jaejoong wakes up in the morning. Her eyes are swollen because of crying all night long. Her room is so messy. She gets up and goes to the bathroom to clean her body. She is stripping and staring at her reflection on the mirror. That body is only for his husband. Yunho has fully right to touch it. She touches her womanhood. There is stain of dried blood. It is still hurt there.

After finished cleaning her body, Jaejoong cleans the mess in her room. She has never been angry like this before.

Jaejoong is wondering where his husband is. She checks the guest room. He is not there. 'Where is he?' She starts worrying. She can't contact her husband because she does not know Yunho's phone number. He always changed his phone number when he was abroad and it was always him who called first. She decides to send him email.

To: Yunnie Funny Bunny

From: Boojaejoongie

Yunnie, I'm sorry for last night. I was at fault. Where are you now? Let's talk and settle this problem.

Jaejoong does not wait for Yunho to reply her email. She does not even sure that Yunho will check his email. She does not want to think about is and choose to prepare breakfast. She hopes Yunho will come home.

Yunho wakes up. He is searching his surroundings. "Where am I?" He remembers what happened last night. He is confused. Should he come back home and apologize to his wife? He really does not know what to do. This is more complicated than when he was still dating Jaejoong. All problems seemed so easy to solve back then. "I guess I must look for a job." He does not continue his contract with his previous company because he does not want to leave his family too long. Three years are already too long for him.

The foods that Jaejoong cooked are cold already now. Jaejoong is still waiting for her husband. She feels so stupid because he asked Yunho to leave last night.

"Jaejoongie~" Mrs. Kim enters her daughter's house. "I bring some foods for you and Yunho."

Jaejoong is startled by her mother's arrival. She did not expect that her mother would come to visit. "Umma?" She gets up from her seat to welcome her mother. "You don't have to bring all of these. I can cook by myself."

"I thought you would be so tired after your first night with your husband. So, I decided to bring you breakfast." Mrs. Kim replies. "Hey, are you crying?" She is searching for her son in law in the house. "What did he do to you?"

"I'm fine, Umma." Jaejoong does not want to make her mother worries.

"Did he hurt you?" Mrs. Kim starts to check her daughter's body.

"I'm not hurt, Umma. Don't worry!" Jaejoong tries to stop her mother from checking her body.

"Jaejoongie, tell me if he hurt you somewhere." Mrs. Kim caresses Jaejoong's cheek.

"It was my fault, Umma." Jaejoong can't prevent herself to cry.

Mrs. Kim immediately hugs her daughter. "Did he force you to have sex with him?"

Jaejoong nods. "But please don't blame him. It was my fault. I shouldn't reject him."

Mrs. Kim is so shocked hearing her daughter confession. "Is he a sadist?"

"No, he's not." Jaejoong shakes her head. "He… he just wanted to make sure that I was still virgin."

Mrs. Kim can't believe what she has just heard. "But he shouldn't do that. He could ask you about that. Sooner or later he would figure it out anyway."

"If only I did not reject him, maybe he wouldn't be so angry." Jaejoong regrets.

Mrs. Kim takes her daughter to sit on the sofa to calm her. This time her daughter really needs her support.

It is 7 p,m already, Yunho has still not come back home yet. In another hand, Mrs. Kim must go back to her home. She can't accompany Jaejoong any longer. "Will you be alright if I leave you alone here?"

Jaejoong nods. She smiles to assure her mother. She feels much better now after her mother gave her so many advices to go through her marriage life. "I will be fine."

Jaejoong arranged the foods for dinner on the dining table. She cooked them with her mother. She wants to apologize to her husband by serving her husband the best she can do.

After finished arranging the foods, Jaejoong goes to the bathroom in her room. She is going to take a bath. She pours some vanilla scent into her bath tub. Yunho really likes this scent.

Jaejoong does not take a long time to take a bath. She is afraid that Yunho would come home before she finishes. She opens her wardrobe and tries to search the best dress she has, but she does not find any suitable dress. All of her dresses are too usual, not attractive at all. "What should I wear?" Suddenly she gets an idea. She decides to wear only bra and panties beneath her robe. She opens wide the front part of her robe, so that her breasts are quite visible.

Yunho is now riding a taxi to go back to the hotel. He checks his email on his phone when he is on the way to the hotel. He notices an email from Jaejoong, then he reads it. He immediately tells the taxi driver to change the direction to his house. He feels that Jaejoong gave him sign to reconcile.

It is 9 p.m. Jaejoong is still waiting for Yunho. She is hungry and sleepy, but she must be patient. Suddenly she hears a car stops in front of her house. She runs to figure it out. She really hopes that it is Yunho who comes. "It's him!" She opens the door. She gets out and stands in front of her house. She tries to be calmed because she does not know how Yunho's mood now.

"Sorry, I've just read your message." Yunho says awkwardly.

"Let's get in first." Jaejoong replies coldly. She leads Yunho to the dining room. "Have you already eaten?"

"No. I didn't have time to have meal today." Yunho takes a seat.

"Let's eat first." Jaejoong fill Yunho's plate by various foods she cooked before with her mother.

Yunho tries the food. It is delicious. "Did you cook all of these?"

"Umma came to visit and she helped me to cook." Jaejoong answers plainly.

"I didn't know you can cook." Yunho is quite surprised that Jaejoong can cook.

"These past three years I learnt to be a good housewife." Jaejoong replies.

Yunho chuckles. "A good housewife." He says mockingly.

Jaejoong understands what Yunho means. It is about last night. A good housewife is supposed to satisfy her husband on bed too.

"I'm finished." Yunho gets up from his seat and walks away.

"Where are you going?" Jaejoong asks. She thinks that they need to settle their problem first.

Yunho turns around. "Don't worry! I won't disturb you. I will sleep in the guest room. It's late already. You better go to sleep."

Jaejoong feels pain in her heart. Yunho is still angry at her.

Yunho regrets what he has just done. He should not say that to Jaejoong. That woman intent to settle the problem between them, but he ruined it. "Aaaargghh! I'm so stupid."

Jaejoong can't sleep tonight. She is so disappointed. She thought that they would make up and then make love. She has prepared everything. "I can't let this problem getting worse. I must fix it. It was my fault anyway. I rejected him." She gets up and goes to the guest room where Yunho is. She opens the door slowly. She is afraid that she will wake him up. Her husband is sleeping already. She wants to make it up for him. Should she wake him up? She is afraid that Yunho will be angry if she wakes him up. It will make it worse. So, she decides to just sleep beside him. She takes her robe off and also her bra and panties. She is naked now. Then she sneaks into the blanket and lays beside her husband.

Jaejoong is staring at her husband's face. It is the first time she shares a bed with her husband. Somehow, she feels warm in her heart. She hugs her husband. His body feels so warm. Her bare chest is touching Yunho's clothed chest. She feels nervous right now. Her heart beats so fast. 'Will he be angry if do something to him?' She is thinking. 'Maybe he will be happy if I make a move first.'

Jaejoong's hand is traveling to the south until she finds a bulge beneath Yunho's pants. Slowly, she unzips Yunho's pants. She grabs her husband's crotch. It is the first time she is touching a man's thingy. She feels weird. She squeezes it a little.

"Ugh!" Yunho is mumbling in his sleep. He can feel the touch on his manhood.

Carefully, Jaejoong pulls Yunho's pants down, and then the boxer. Her husband is bottomless now. 'So huge! No wonder it was painful last night.' She sits on Yunho's stomach. She tries not to put her weight on it. She uses her legs to support her body. Carefully she positions her cunt on Yunho's length. She pushes her body down, so that Yunho's cock gets inside her hole. 'It's hurt.' She bites her lips to hold the pain. She bounces her butt up and down carefully.

"Ugh!" It seems that Yunho can feel the sensation on his manhood, although he is sleeping.

Jaejoong has spent so much energy to bounce her body. She is tired and full of swear now. She does not have any energy to continue it. She decides to stop and lays beside her husband. She has done so much, but her husband is not awake. She is sleepy and falls asleep.

Yunho slowly opens his eyes. He had the best dream ever. It was not the first time he had wet dream like that, but this time felt so real. He really wants it happens for real, hut is seems that his wife is not ready yet.

Yunho feels hard down there. He is going to fix his problem in the bathroom. But, he feels weird. He is not wearing pants. He does not remember that he took it off last night.

"Hmm~" Jaejoong mumbles in her sleep.

Yunho turns to his side and finds Jaejoong is sleeping there. "Why are you here?"

Yunho's voice wakes Jaejoong up. She wraps the blanket around her body until it reaches her chest and gets up. She walks out from the guest room. She is heading to her room.

Yunho is still confused. 'What was happening?' He puts his boxer on to follow Jaejoong. "Wait!" Yunho grips Jaejoong's wrist.

Jaejoong does not dare to turn around. She feels embarrassed. "I must clean myself and then make breakfast." She continues to walk to her room.

Jaejoong avoids a conversation with Yunho. She always cuts her husband when he is going to talk. She is afraid that Yunho will ask her about what was happening last night. She is so embarrassed.

"Boo!" Yunho is going to say something.

"Hurry! Finish your foods! Don't complain!" Jaejoong cuts Yunho's words.

Yunho does not dare to say anything, His wife is so scary this morning. "I'm leaving." He gets up from his seat. He walks toward the front door.

Jaejoong is confused. Where is her husband going? "Where are you going?"

"Working." Yunho answers shortly.

"Working?" Jaejoong does not know that Yunho has already gotten a new job.

"I got a job yesterday, an editor for a newspaper." Yunho answers plainly.

"Oh~" Jaejoong responses. She is a little disappointed because she expected that Yunho would be more romantic, kissed her before he leaves.

Jaejoong really wants her relationship with Yunho to get better. Their awkward situation right now makes her uncomfortable. She calls her mother to accompany her shopping. She remembers that she does not have any proper dress to wear.

"Umma, I need some dresses to wear in front of Yunho. He has already come home now. I must look beautiful in front of him." Jaejoong is in a mall with her mother. "Not only beautiful, but also sexy."

Mrs. Kim just shakes her head. She understands what her daughter feels now. She was ever in Jaejoong's position before.

"I need a sexy lingerie now." Jaejoong drags her mother to a lingerie shop. "Umma, can you pick one for me? I want the sexiest one."

"Being sexy is good, but don't be too slutty." Mrs. Kim says. "Sexy doesn't mean slutty." She picks a white silk lingerie. It is simple, not too revealed, but sexy.

Jaejoong is now ready in her new lingerie. She looks so beautiful and sexy. She is so nervous now. Can she seduce Yunho tonight?

"I'm home." Finally Yunho is coming home.

"Welcome~" Jaejoong greets Yunho with a cute pose.

Yunho is confused. Why is his wife suddenly like this? He does not understand. She was cold and scary this morning, but tonight she acts so cute. What is she planning?

"Are you going to take a bath first? I will prepare for the warm water." Jaejoong says.

Yunho really can't read what is in his wife's head. She is so suspicious. He must be careful. "Okay, that's a good idea." He follows Jaejoong to their bedroom.

Jaejoong has prepared the water for Yunho to take a bath. "The water is ready."

Yunho enters the bathroom. He is going to strip, but Jaejoong is still there. "I'm going to take my clothes off. Can you leave me here alone?"

"Oh, okay. I'll wait in the dining room." Jaejoong feels embarrassed. Yunho must think that she is going to peek.

After dinner, Yunho is watching action movie on television. He ignores his wife and focuses on the movie.

After washed the dishes, Jaejoong sits on the sofa beside Yunho, She is going to attract her husband. "Ehem…"

Yunho keeps focusing on the movie and ignores Jaejoong.

Jaejoong is pissed off because she is ignored. But she does not want to give up. She moves closer to her husband. She leans her head on Yunho's arm. She crosses her legs and her right thigh is revealed.

That thigh is right in front of Yunho. Of course he can see it. He starts feels annoyed by the view. Actually, he was turned on since the beginning. When he entered his house, a pair of beautiful round breasts appeared in front of him. But he must keep calm and hold his desire. If he attacks Jaejoong like the last time, he is afraid that Jaejoong will be angry again. He must survive until the movie is ended.

The movie is finally ended. Yunho pretends to yawn. "It's late already. Let's go to sleep." Without waiting for his wife, Yunho goes to their bedroom. He immediately climbs the bed and covers his body by blanket.

Jaejoong is pissed off. She follows her husband to the bed. She lays beside her husband. Their backs are facing each other.

Jaejoong feels disappointed. She is disappointed by herself because she was not able to seduce her husband. She is so sad. She is crying.

Yunho is not sleeping yet. He can hear Jaejoong's sobs. He turns around. "Are you crying?"

Jaejoong does not turn around. She does not want Yunho to find out that she is crying. She just shakes her head.

"You're a bad liar." Yunho turns Jaejoong's body to face him. "Why are you crying, huh?" He wipes Jaejoong's tears by his thumbs.

"You're so mean." Jaejoong pouts.

"Huh?" Yunho does not understand why Jaejoong accuses him. "I'm sorry for forcing you that night. I shouldn't do that. I regret it."

"It was my fault. If I didn't reject you, you wouldn't be that angry." Jaejoong says.

"Then what is my fault now? Why are you still angry?" Yunho asks.

"You don't want me. You don't love me anymore." Jaejoong tells her husband.

"Of course I love you. I want you so much." Yunho replies.

"Then why did you ignore me? Didn't you know that I was trying hard to get your attention?" Jaejoong blurts out. "Do you think why I am wearing this kind of outfit in this cold weather?"

"Oh~" Finally Yunho knows Jaejoong's intention tonight.

"I expected you would warm me in this cold weather. I want to satisfy you. I want to fulfill your sexual need." Jaejoong explains.

"Alright then." Yunho pulls the strap of Jaejoong's bra, so that her breasts are fully revealed. "So beautiful." He gives those breasts a light squeeze. "Hold them together!"

"Huh?" Jaejoong does not understand what Yunho is going to do, but she obeys her husband.

Yunho takes his pants off, along with his boxer. He positions himself in front of Jaejoong's chest. He puts his cock between Jaejoong's breasts. He is fucking her breasts.

'What the hell is he doing?' This is not what Jaejoong wants. She is not satisfied with this.

Yunho keeps thrusting between Jaejoong's breasts. He helps Jaejoong to squeeze her breasts tighter. He keeps doing this until he reaches his climax. He spills his seed on Jaejoong's chest and some of it on her face.

"Shit!" Jaejoong never thought that Yunho's cum would be splashed on her face. She grabs tissue on the bedside and wipes her face and her breasts.

"I heard that cum is good for skin." Yunho tells Jaejoong, then he closes his eyes to sleep.

'Is that it? Is it done already?' Jaejoong is pissed off because Yunho is so selfish. He did not satisfy her yet and now he is sleeping. "Yah!" She hits Yunho's face by a pillow.

"What are you doing?" Yunho is startled.

"You're selfish bastard!" Jaejoong is very angry now.

"What is it now? You said you wanted to satisfy me and I have cummed already. Thank you for doing a great job." Yunho is going back to sleep.

"But I'm not satisfied yet. My hole needs to be filled too." Jaejoong hits Yunho again by a pillow. "You're so selfish! Making love is a process where both parties get the pleasure."

Yunho smirks. "You're selfish too."

Jaejoong is confused. She does not feel that she is selfish. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think I don't know that you raped me last night?" Yunho tells Jaejoong. "I don't even remember what you were doing to me. But I'm sure that you raped me. You were naked and I was not wearing my pants that morning."

Jaejoong can't say anything. She feels so embarrassed.

Yunjae's relationship is back to the bad state. They do not talk to each other when they are having breakfast.

All day long Jaejoong does not have mood to do anything. She is still pissed off because of last night. She even does not have mood to eat and cook dinner for Yunho.

"I'm home!" Yunho is not greeted by his wife like yesterday. He sees his wife is staring blankly at the television. "What is the dinner tonight?"

"I didn't cook today." Jaejoong answers lazily.

Yunho tries to understand his wife. He sits beside his wife. "Okay, let's order pizza!" He makes a phone call to order pizza. While they are waiting for the pizza, they watch the television. "What are you watching?"

"Nothing." Jaejoong just watches the program randomly.

Yunho understands that Jaejoong must be pissed off because of last night. He tries to make it up for her. "I visited a book store when I was on the way home."

"So?" Jaejoong does not look at her husband.

"I bought some novels for you." Yunho shows Jaejoong some novels that he bought.

Jaejoong really likes reading novels. She turns his head to the right, to her husband.

"These are novels about kids by Youngwoong." Yunho tells Jaejoong. "Her writing style reminds me of yours. She has the same writing style as yours."

Jaejoong widens her eyes seeing the novels on Yunho's hands. "Oh, really? Do you know the author?"

"Her pen name is Youngwoong, but there is no her biography in all her novels. I think her identity is hidden. The author doesn't want to reveal who she is." Yunho tells Jaejoong.

"Oh~" Jaejoong tries to act naturally.

"She is very famous author nowadays. It's weird that you don't know her." Yunho says. "Do you stop reading books?"

"Oh! I was busy learning how to be a good housewife. So, I didn't have much time to read books." Jaejoong smiles awkwardly.

"Hey, I think being a housewife is boring. Why don't you write a novel too? Is it your hobby, isn't it?" Yunho suggests.

"Really? Is it alright for you?" Jaejoong asks.

"Of course. You have a talent to be a novel author. Don't waste it!" Yunho supports his wife.

Jaejoong suddenly cries. She immediately jumps on her husband and hugs him. "Yunnie, thank you!"

"Hey, why are you crying?" Yunho pats Jaejoong's back. "Am I doing wrong again?"

Jaejoong releases the hug. She feels relieved. "Actually, that Youngwoong is me."

"Oh~" Yunho responses simply.

Jaejoong expected Yunho would be surprised. "Why aren't you surprised?"

"I have already known it." Yunho comments.

"You're meanie!" Jaejoong hits Yunho by a cushion.

"I can recognize your writing." Yunho tells Jaejoong. "Everytime you wrote something, I would be the first person who read it. Of course I can recognize it. I was surprised when I read the book in the book store."

Jaejoong smiles shyly. "So, you're not angry, are you?"

"At first I was angry because you didn't tell me about it. But I'm not angry at all if you want to write novels. Instead, I'm so glad and proud of you." Yunho says.

"Thank you, Yunnie!" Jaejoong hugs her husband again. "I'm sorry because I didn't ask your permission first. I was afraid that you wouldn't allow me to publish my novels."

"Why did you think I wouldn't allow you?" Yunho asks.

"You always decide everything by yourself. You never consider my feeling. You never ask my opinion or what I want." Jaejoong explains. "About our wedding, you decided by yourself. Didn't you know that I want a huge party? I wanted to invite all of our friends on our wedding party. You also decided to take the job as international journalist without telling me. I was sad when you said that you would leave me for three years."

Yunho feels guilty. All these time he was always being selfish. If Jaejoong does not tell him about this tonight, maybe he will not realize it. "I'm sorry, Boo! I was a bad lover for you. What should I do to make it up to you?"

"It's okay. It was the past. The important things are today and the future. Just promise me that you won't make a one sided decision anymore next time. We must discuss everything together before we make an important decision." Jaejoong says.

"Okay. I promise. I will try my best to change. Remind me if do mistakes!" Yunho replies.

"Sure." Jaejoong smiles. "Same goes for me."

"But you also must promise to not hide anything from me. If you want to tell me something, just tell me. Don't be afraid." Yunho adds. "And once more, don't you dare reject me anymore."

Jaejoong giggles. "Okay. So, do you wanna take me now?" She wraps her arms around Yunho's neck.

"My pleasure." Yunho carries Jaejoong bridal style. He is going to take his wife to their bedroom.

Ding dong!

"Yunnie, put me down! The pizza is coming." Jaejoong tells Yunho.

"Aaaargghh! So annoying! Just ignore it! I don't wanna eat pizza anymore. I want to eat you." Yunho replies.

"But at least you must pay the pizza first." Jaejoong says.

"Alright!" Yunho puts his wife down and goes to take the pizza. "My mood is ruined. I don't want to make love to you anymore tonight. Let's do it next time."

"What?" Jaejoong is getting angry.

"Just kidding!" Yunho is grinning. "This is what I am waiting for so long."

"Not funny!" Jaejoong smacks Yunho's head.

"Ouch! My head is bleeding!" Yunho is pretending.

"Your head will be bleeding for real if you keep teasing me like that!" Jaejoong threatens.

"Alright! I give up! I won't tease you like that anymore." Yunho does not want to make Jaejoong angrier, or else she may reject him again tonight. "So, can we start now?"

That night, Yunjae couples really have a proper love making session and all problems have been settled down.


End file.
